


I Want You to Remember

by Abel Ekaitz (Putrefying_Plant_Life)



Series: 31 Day Writing Challenge [2017] [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Bisexual Male Character, Death, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Forced Relationship, Hair Pulling, Impregnation, Kidnapping, Misgendering, Other, Pre-t trans male, Pregnancy, Rape, Trans Male Character, implied rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 03:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Putrefying_Plant_Life/pseuds/Abel%20Ekaitz





	I Want You to Remember

Abel crawled behind crates tucked into a corner. It’s become his hidden haven from the man rattling chains across the room. This was his third night waking here, yet couldn’t find a purpose for it. There was nothing to see. Nothing to do, help, or attempt. 

However, there was someone chained in a large pool. Their face covered partially, facing downward, and wrapped in chains. During the first night, Abel was able to investigate the room without interference. It was barren. No light, other than the pool glowing an eerie shade of green, or door leading elsewhere. Every direction guided him back to the pool’s edge, where the chained figure seemed to shift slightly. 

Subtle placements went undetected while Abel scattered. The Chained tilting its head in another angle or facing Abel directly. Sometimes facing the direction was to take then, rather than his previous routes. However, as the night passed and the water’s light faded, the chains looked untightened. They were almost falling off the flesh, but not enough to worry enough. Abel found the hiding place during one of his routes. His instincts screamed to retreat there as the light faded. He obeyed. Allowing his body to drag itself to a corner, hidden under a tarp and remain silent. 

The second night was difficult to remember, but there was cracking and popping of chains. It originated from the pool. Abel didn’t approach that night. He did, however, listen to echoes bellowing from it. The links were crash and swung against the flooring before a masculine voice screamed. Gasping was audible afterward, sounding as if the owner was given the ability to breathe. 

Hours passed before another sound caught his curiosity. Across the floor were footsteps, approaching then leaving Abel to his own torture. He stayed silent, underneath his tarp, and prayed to whichever God would listen. It was difficult not to cry in his frightened state. Steps stopped before his tarp, allowing him to peek at the chains that dragged across the tiled floor. He attempted to see the face of their owners but quickly tucked the idea away as the steps came closer. The man before him looked as if he was certain Abel was there. Though, he never tried to pull him from underneath. 

Instead, he grabbed the chains then threw them against the tarp roughly. He ground his teeth together. The chains whipped the tarp and what lied underneath it before the man fell to his knees. Abel nearly chewed off his tongue trying to prevent cries from leaking out. The man rose again, lashing the tarp several times before whispering, “Abel.” 

However, the man turned on his heels to leave. Never turning back or making another comment. He stayed away from the area within seconds, allowing Abel time to cry to him from the injuries. Abel’s nose was bloodied, but not in bad shape. His left arm was limp, chain marks tearing away at his tattooed flesh. It was unbearable, but Abel tried to keep silent. A difficulty, he tried to set his shoulder into place then tore the tarp to make a sling. His legs were lashed to the bone, bringing back painful memories.   
Abel allowed himself a moment to cry, and then scream, into a piece of tarp. It was the only thing that he held to mute noises. That night he fell asleep cold, curled into a ball to reserve body heat to many failures.   
Though he had awoken here, it wasn’t a choice to stay hidden there. The chains were rattling, lashing, and creating chaos across the room. A masculine voice cackled at the breaking of wood and other material. The voice would howl, almost mantra-like, “Abel, where are you? We have business to discuss.”   
Abel’s heart began to ache from overexertion. It felt like a heart attack was underway, but death wouldn’t arrive soon enough. Abel recognized the howling voice. He wanted no part in it; even trying to wish it away, as if it would do him any good. It would howl into the night again and again; Abel would retreat further into himself. His subconscious made him realize, as he sat cowarding, if he were to stay. He would be caught without fail. Yet if he tried to leave, it would make a slight difference. 

He would break part of a crate and carry it as a bat and cane. Limply running around corners trying to cause a distance between the voice and himself. 

“Abel,” it called out to him, “ do you really think you’ll be able to hide forever? It’s a prison, there’s nowhere to fall into and escape. “ 

Abel would shake his head, and continue walking. It called out to him repeatedly, trying to force him to listen. The physically-broken man would face forward, trying to prevent tears from falling and keeping distance. It was the only way for him to survive, so he thought. He was wrong. Nothing out of the ordinary for him, however, the voice owner screamed frustratingly into the empty room. 

“Enough of this cat and mouse game,” he said. “You want to play stupid, fine. I know where you’re at anyway.” 

Terror rumbled through Abel’s mind, dropping the makeshift bat and trying to run without a balance. He didn’t make it far when the chains rattled before him. Their owner is a muscular man, held prisoner by Abel’s people before, he glared down at the smaller man. His eyes burned red, looking as he was a newborn vampire, and watching Abel’s movement intently. The man was decently dressed despite his chains and ruined clothing. 

He didn’t make a sound while gripping Abel’s throat, lifting him into the air. “What?” he inquired, “You don’t have something else to say about me? Do you think this is over? Why? Because you put me into a box?” His teeth were gritted, puncturing his lower lip enough to draw some blood. Abel was helpless and meek in his grip. The man smiled a bit, mocking the poor beaten man in his death grip, “You’re going to cry? Now? Out of all times?” 

The man scoffed, then threw Abel onto the floor. He landed with a sickening “thunk” accompanied with bones shattering. Abel quivered, then tried to crawl away. The man laughed following him. Eventually getting tired of watching his pathetic display, he grabbed Abel by the hair. Dragging him across the floor as he screamed for help. Once, and only once, did he kick Abel in the ribs causing two reactions. Abel spat blood all the way to the pool’s edge and remained silent until spoken to.   
“Do you know why I’m doing this, Abel?” the man propped him against his chest, staring down waiting for a response. Abel meekly shook his head. Laughing, he grabbed a fist full of Abel’s hair, yanking him upward. “I’ll tell you then since you’ve seemed to have forgotten.” 

Fangs drawn, he didn’t hesitate to sink them into Abel’s jugular. Without protest, Abel remained there limply waiting for the man to finish his meal. 

Minutes passed, Abel could feel himself becoming weaker as it drew on. The man pulled away, dropping him onto the floor and licked his lips. 

“Bitter, as always,” he mocked, shoving the limp body with his foot. “You don’t have another fight in you? Did I fuck you up that badly?” Scoffing again, he pulled Abel towards him and flipped him onto his back. “You haven’t said my name the entire time I’ve been here. I know damn fucking well you knew I was there.”

Abel shook his head, “ I didn’t…I swear I didn’t.” 

The man grabbed onto the exposed forearm and raked off more skin. He tutted at Abel, “Say it. Say it at least once. You owe me that courtesy.” 

Refusing, Abel tilted his head away from the man. And he took it as an insult, then demanded respect. When the smaller man couldn’t muster the energy to do either, the other growled at him. He sat on his chest and gripped the half-deadman’s jaw. “You’ll say it one way or another, and I’ll get it out in a better way than tormenting you.” 

The man rose enough to slip the hem of his pants and boxers, then placed his weight onto Abel’s chest again. He grabbed one of his hands and proceeded to jerk his flaccid dick. His eyes never looking away from Abel; he even smiled down at him once or twice. “Remember when you were eager to do this for me?” 

“Better yet, remember that time you actually blew me under the desk? I don’t know about you, but I sure as hell miss that. You were the best little cocksucker I could’ve asked for…whore,” grabbing Abel’s hair, he pulled his head at an uncomfortable angle to smack him once or twice with his dick. “I mean, you had to be considering you had to provide for our family, right? Oh…wait, that’s fucking right. We were fine financially.” He roughly pulled Abel’s jaw open then shoved himself into his mouth. 

“You had it fucking easy,” he grunted, roughly ramming into Abel’s mouth. “A loving husband, great kids, and yet you still weren’t fucking happy were you? And let me guess, I cheated first, right? Please, we both know you were blowing the employees. I slept with her once and you were ready to cast me off. If I didn’t put up waterworks, neither of them would’ve believed me. I would’ve been screwed over.” He leaned forward, looking down at how Abel limply laid and paid no mind to the set of balls laying against his lower jaw. 

“Fuck, I think you’re better this way than usual,” He pulled out, setting Abel onto his knees and his face leaning against his crotch. “No one needs you around here. It’s been how many days since you woke up here?” 

Abel tried to pull his head away, pushing with his right arm off the man’s thigh. His mind kept racing, ignoring whatever was being spat at him. He kept thinking of his family if they were alright if his best friend was alright, and where his boyfriend was. Abel was too distracted by his own thoughts when the man pulled him again by the fistful of hair. 

He spat at him, “I’m talking to you…Why am I not surprised, let me guess, little Abel is being selfless again. ‘Oh, I hope everyone is okay.’ You’re stupider than you look. They don’t care about you. None of them. Even our kids haven’t bothered searching for you. Do you really think any of them will come looking? I guarantee if your brother would even humor the idea, he’d leave you here. With me. Thinking you were being a little slut like last time.” 

“Say it, and maybe I’ll take it easier on you this time.”

Abel kept silent. 

The man released the fistful of hair to replace it with Abel’s throat again. He brought him to eye-level, “Say it.”

“…Eder,” Abel mumbled out, gasping for air. 

He seemed pleased with himself, giving a small “finally” before dropping Abel to his knees again. “Great, now, suck.” 

Abel shook his head. 

Eder shrugged, grabbing Abel’s skull again without hesitation. He leaned himself against a wall then stepped onto the broken leg of his ex. Eder took advantage of the scream released to shove his length down Abel’s throat again. Nonchalantly, he slammed his hips against the smaller man’s face. Abel quietly took what Eder wanted and waited for him to bore himself. However, it wasn’t as short as hoped. Eder would pry the skull off and make Abel ‘treat’ his jewels, as he called him, then went back to the macabre treatment. 

Eventually, Eder pulled out, looking down at Abel’s bruised face and marveling at his work. “I’ll be nice about it. Where?”

Abel kept quiet, watching him with disdain. Eder wore out of patience and generously thrust himself into Abel’s sore jaw again. He growled while emptying into his ‘lover’s’ mouth then demanded him to swallow. “Remember the rules, if you fuck up then you get fucked up. And not in a good way.” His reluctant lover nodded and tried to swallow all of it. Eder watched amused, then dropped him onto the floor. 

“Ready? I know you’ve been waiting for this,” he cooed at Abel. The latter shook his head, trying to argue, but was cut off by the former removing the little clothing on him. “Let’s see if we can try for number three.” 

Abel covered his face, throwing his right forearm over his eyes. He tried looking away, and even kicking Eder away. Nothing worked. Part of the way in, Abel gave up fighting back, allowing Eder to take him as he pleased. His hips making a disgusting smacking sound against Abel’s, a hand on a leg to give himself some support, and another lowered to Abel’s lower region. Eder seemed displeased by Abel’s lack of enthusiasm; he tried slowing then speeding his pace to get some reaction out of him. Yet it was fruitless; mentally, Abel was gone. 

Eder paused, momentarily, grabbing his clothing and looking for something in the pockets. The clothing crinkled with nothing, until a small metal click dropped onto the floor. He seized it immediately, uncovering the blade quickly. Eder surveyed Abel’s body before stabbing above his right breast. Abel’s breathing hitched, then screaming out, he regained consciousness. 

“You’re not allowed to zone out,” Eder said, resuming his previous pace. “And just for that, I’ll start now rather than when I empty out.” 

Abel cried, feeling the little amount of blood in his body slither down the side of his chest. He muttered something out, a question that he didn’t register. Then screamed again when Eder dug the knife into the leg he gripped. Eder repeated his action, he’d choose a body part and change positions. He would then sink the knife deep into Abel’s flesh, creating horrific injuries until satisfied. When Abel’s body was covered in cuts and stabbing, Eder sat onto the floor then dragged his limp body onto his lap. He placed Abel onto his lap, inserting himself in the process, and making sure the position would give a full show to Abel. 

Despite the occasional cry from Abel, the room was filled with Eder’s grunts and the rancid smacking of hips. Abel laid onto Eder’s shoulder, using him as support, but always looking into the distance. Hoping someone would rescue him. He didn’t care who, but someone had to realize he was missing. Someone had to help.   
For whatever reason, Eder refused to move from this position. Abel sat in his lap, arms tossed over his shoulders and head resting on his left shoulder. Eder felt he had better reach in this position anyway, so it didn’t matter if he had to continue like this. Though, that didn’t save him from jumping slightly when a door clacked open. A heavy metal knocker sounded as if it hit wood, and another voice flooded into the room. 

It only cried for Abel, only speaking his name. Abel looked into its direction, praying it would be someone to take him away from here. Eder laughed, nudging his head close to Abel’s ear. 

“He’ll leave you. Just like they all will. No one but me needs you,” Eder whispered. 

“ABEL, WHERE ARE YOU?” the voice cried out, “ This isn’t funny, we need fucking help.” The voice wandered into the general area, seeing two bodies colliding into each other. “Abel, whatever the fuck you’re doing. You need to stop. We need to he-“ 

Eder roughly yanked onto Abel’s nipples, gaining a small groan from him. 

He exclaimed over to the shadowy figure, unaware of their current position, “Morning, in-law. Do you mind? We’re kind of having a minute, Jay.” 

Abel put a hand out, trying to show Jay that he needed help. Yet, the only thing he could see was him turning to leave. Tears prickled Abel’s eyes, flowing down his face and hitting Eder’s chest. Out of theme, Eder held him gingerly and kissed his forehead. He even whispered, almost inaudibly, “You see? No one else wants you, I’ll take care of you.” 

“We can stay together if you want.” 

“You just have to say yes, or nod. That works too.” 

Eder lovingly put a hand onto Abel’s cheek, wiping away his tears, and gently smiling down at him. His hips began to pick up pace, and he howled to Abel once more, “I’ll take you with me. They’re already here anyway.” Eder placed Abel onto his back and pulled his legs over his own shoulders. He began plowing into Abel, and occasionally leaning down to kiss his face. 

As he reached his own orgasm, Eder repeatedly told Abel, “I love you.” He didn’t bother pulling out, emptying himself into Abel’s vagina and womb. Even cracked a joke at him saying his “creampie” was ready. 

Abel curled into Eder’s chest, listening to the slowed heartbeat while being carried away. 

A group of men broke into the room, and while Eder refused at first, he handed over Abel to the group. He gave them instructions on his care and orders to follow-up on. Abel quietly watched him disappear from sight that night. 

-2 weeks later-  
Eder watched Abel walk around in a metal, glowing collar and a matching set of chains around his wrists and ankles. Marveling at the “artwork” he’s been keeping hidden underground. Abel couldn’t speak with the collar on, but quietly remained by Eder’s side. He knew too well that despite his actions, Eder was safer than the others around them. All of them stared at him with desperation. However, with him around, they distanced themselves.

Abel felt crude, walking around in a dress and constantly filled with semen. He was kept locked away, at the beginning, in Eder’s room. Something about his “bride” needing privacy, however, that changed within a few days. One of his men had stared too long at Abel, which prompted Eder to primally take him in public. The incident repeated a few times until a superior stepped in to remind him of a deal. Eder apologized immediately but eliminated his senior soon after. So it made no difference anyway. 

He was watched constantly, made fun of, even several of the men commented about “trying” the merchandise. Abel wanted to keep a low profile, but it seemed impossible with everyone surrounding him. 

Currently, he was staring into the mirror with tear-dried eyes. He turned sideways and poked at his tummy, quietly thinking to himself if this was brought upon by his hand and stupidity. Eder walked in, undoing his tie and staring at his wife attentively. 

“It’s too early to be that big, even with your freaky gestation period,” he wrapped his arms under Abel’s exposed stomach. “It’s probably from all the fills you’ve been taking lately. I’ll make sure it’s cut off…remember when we went through this the first time?” 

Eder continued his thought, without Abel paying attention. He only stared at the image in front of him.

Was this what we looked like back then?   
Probably…I want Chrom, I don’t want to be here anymore…

Abel was carried away to the bed during his thought. He curled into the sheets, hoping Eder wouldn’t attempt something again. And luckily, he wasn’t in the mood. 

Abel fell asleep, and said without thinking, “I love you Chrom.” 

-A week later- 

Eder rushed into the main hall, shoving men left and right out of the way. He grunted at the sight of Abel cobra wrapped around a poor foot soldier. Abel’s eyes bore holes into Eder, growling at him and the man screaming to be released. 

“Well?” Eder called out, “Crack his neck if you’re going to do it. You’ll still be punished anyway.” 

Abel took it as a challenge. He wrenched on the poor man’s throat until a loud pop rumbled through the hall. He was dragged out by Eder, scolded and slapped around. Arriving at Eder’s quarters, he shoved Abel in and locked the door behind them. 

“Are you proud of yourself? Is that what your huge stand was about?” 

Abel choked on his words, “I want to go home. I want to see my kids, brother, best friend, and boyfriend. I want to see Chrom.” His voice lowered to curse under his breathes, “I do not deserve any of this.” 

Eder laughed, shoving Abel onto the bed, “You don’t deserve any of this?” He crawled over his cuffed hands and undid his belt. “Don’t be so full of yourself. I want you to remember this, and clearly. You Deserve All Of This. If you didn’t separate the kids from me, if you didn’t go for him and honestly wasn’t such a fucking slut. You wouldn’t be in this situation. We would probably be playing with Gullivan together right now.” Abel squirmed, trying to get away from Eder; failing to do so, Eder wrapped the belt around his throat. He wrenched it, whispering into his ear, “If you weren’t pregnant, I would’ve killed you right there. How fuck dare you think yourself innocent. Better yet, I should’ve let them all take you to show you how good you fucking have it right now.” 

He released the belt, watching Abel heave for air. 

He pulled Abel by the collar, turning him to face him. “I want you to remember: you deserved this.”


End file.
